Buttons
by dreamfandomist
Summary: Mrs Patmore and Anna help Mrs Hughes try on her wedding dress a few days before her wedding. A comment on buttons results in Mrs Patmore teasing the bride to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I certainly do not obtain any economic benefit out of them. **

**This was a small idea that slipped into my mind and I felt I should quickly write it down and post. I'm having some free days and making the most out of them :) Hope you enjoy! (And it would be so lovely if you could leave a review on your thoughts about this story. I'd be very grateful. Thank you!)**

Elsie looked behind at Anna, who was fastening the buttons on her wedding dress, over her shoulder. They stood in front of the tiny mirror in Mrs Hughes' bedroom trying on the wedding dress the two days before her wedding, after Anna and Mrs Patmore had surprised her with the gift. She saw the girl in deep concentration as she brought each button into a loop. They had already been doing the several dozens of buttons on the dress for about ten minutes now and still Elsie didn't feel as they were anywhere close to finishing.

"Don't you think that's a _lot_ of buttons Anna?" Elsie asked over her shoulder from the young Lady's Maid, who was lost in the task, her brow furrowed in concentration and her small, experienced fingers working deftly over the buttons. To Elsie, who always managed dressing on her own, having Anna helping her felt very awkward.

"It is. But wedding dresses these days have a lot of buttons. That's the latest style," Anna replied not looking up from her work. Elsie looked back at her mirror and kept on wringing her hands to keep herself occupied, feeling useless and having nothing to do didn't often settle well with the Housekeeper. Not that she didn't like having nothing to do, but more out of habit of having to do something always.

"I wonder how I'm going to undo them without anyone to help," Mrs Hughes muttered without thinking. And certainly without considering the company around her.

"Well it's nothing for _you_ to be wondering about," Mrs Patmore replied chuckling and Anna couldn't help but giggle. The younger woman would hate to make fun of the kind Housekeeper but the Cook's answer caught her off guard. A bit of good humour doesn't hurt once in a while, at least not before a wedding, that doesn't come around every day does it, Anna thought.

"What do you mean," Mrs Hughes asked surprised, shooting her head in the direction of the cheeky Cook who was sporting a mighty Cheshire cat grin. _That specific grin _that meant that the Cook was preparing herself for some sort of mischief.

"Well… it's for Mr Carson to wonder and worry about, isn't it?" Mrs Patmore answered casually as if they were discussing a minor household matter, eliciting another bout of involuntary giggles out of poor Anna.

Mrs Hughes blushed violently. Her cheeks turning a bright red and her eyes wide in shock. She quickly averted her gaze towards the mirror and then looked down, unable to hold her own gaze in embarrassment. Not that she was averse to the idea, not at all, it just… felt strange thinking about it, after all these years. And of course she couldn't bear being made to think about it in the presence of others. Especially the likes of Mrs Patmore, who had sharpened her tongue and started taking liberties in her comments after acting as intermediary in the negotiations between the husband and wife to be about the nature of their relations. And of course Anna, who was like a daughter to her. And the fact that the young woman, with her being already married, would know what she would get up to with Mr Carson in coming days only helped to fluster her more.

"Mrs Patmore! Really? Don't shock poor Anna here," she replied defensively, trying not to show the Cook that she was flustered. That would only help to incense the Cook's wicked sense of humour. The Housekeeper couldn't help but wonder how long she would have to stand the Cook's embarrassing, yet mildly pleasant teasing.

"It's nothing that she doesn't know about, our Anna. Don't you my dear," Mrs Patmore replied and Anna couldn't stop the sudden cough that came over her. She felt terribly awkward with the direction of this conversation in the presence of two women who were about as old as her mother would have been.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Mrs Patmore chuckled. She was certainly enjoyed herself, relishing the fact that Mrs Hughes couldn't dress her down after getting her involved in that terribly embarrassing business. This liberty, Mrs Patmore felt, was something she should and would enjoy as long as she can.

"Leave the girl alone Mrs Patmore. And me too! Honestly, these days you are incorrigible!" Mrs Hughes shot back, failing terribly at hiding the imbalance in her equilibrium. All her valiant attempts at remaining composed failing and her steel façade breaking down.

"It's not every day that your friend is getting married, aren't they? Have fun while I still can. That's my policy," Mrs Patmore answered with a wide grin, eyeing a red faced Housekeeper mischievously.

"And you are doing a fine job of it," Mrs Hughes muttered. She cannot deny that the Cook was more annoying when she's her friend than in the days when they were rivals but she knew it was all good natured unlike before.

"There that's done," Anna interrupted having finally finished her work with the buttons and Mrs Hughes turned from side to side looking at the dress in the mirror. Appreciating the fact that the colour did suit her well. With the coat that Lady Mary had promised Anna, she certainly had a chance of looking much better than in her Sunday brown suit. She might even forgive Mrs Patmore's teasing for her thoughtful gift.

"That certainly is a lot of buttons. Our old Charlie will need a bit of practise," Mrs Patmore remarked wickedly, annoying the Housekeeper was quite a sport from the early days itself, but she was living the best days if it now. Maybe the best days will be after the wedding, Mrs Patmore thought ruefully, smiling like a cat that got the cream. She was immensely happy for both of her friends, but that didn't mean that she couldn't take a bit of fun out of it, to fill her life, which she rather sadly admitted was in fact quite lonely.

"And what are you suggesting?" Mrs Hughes inquired rather annoyed by Mrs Patmore's endless teasing. Mrs Patmore, Mrs Hughes thought, was certainly enjoying the fact that she can't say anything rude to her. Not after this lovely gift apart from her other help.

"Nothing untoward Mrs Hughes, surely. Though I'm not sure what _you _thought I meant. Your tone makes us come to all sorts of conclusions. Doesn't it Anna?" Mrs Patmore said trying to feign shock.

"I'm out of it. I'm Switzerland here. Neutral," Anna replied raising her hands up in the air in surrender while enjoying the friendly battle of the old rivalries turned best friends unfold. She enjoyed watching, but participating would be threading on thin eyes. Especially not with someone with a fine sample of Scottish temper around.

"More like poor Belgium that couldn't help but get in the way of Germany and France," Mrs Hughes chuckled. It was shocking yes, but she was sort of enjoying this exchange. _Wait till_ _someone, well even Mr Mason, lays eyes on you Beryl Patmore,_ Mrs Hughes thought,_ I'll live the time of my life teasing you then._

"Or that!" Anna agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

"Why don't you ask Mr Carson to have a chat with Mr Bates? I'm sure he knows all about buttons, hooks and ribbons by now," Mrs Patmore suggested looking towards a heavily blushing Anna. _Oh this is getting even much better, _Mrs Patmore thought.

"It's not fair! I'm not the one supposed to be facing your firing squad Mrs Patmore," Anna shot back. Her being the target of Mrs Patmore's teasing was something she never expected.

"That's what being Belgium is about Anna," Mrs Hughes chuckled, quite glad to be out of Mrs Patmore's embarrassing spotlight at least for a few moments and relishing someone else being the prey.

"Well you didn't deny it either. So I assume the point I made is true!" Mrs Patmore fired again, now feeling the thrill of finding a new victim.

"I wouldn't say anything," Anna resisted, fiddling with Mrs Hughes' hat, trying to wear a stern expression, willing ferociously for the corners of her mouth to erupt into a soppy smile.

"That's an outright 'yes' in capital letters and bold print my girl," Mrs Patmore replied quite pleased with herself, sporting her 'cat that got the cream' grin again. Only wider this time.

"Anna could you help me with the hat?" Mrs Hughes interrupted in an attempt to save Anna from the rain of teasing that Mrs Patmore was potentially about to shower on the young woman.

Anna reached up and carefully placed the hat and adjusted it, finally putting the hat pin carefully though it.

"If that doesn't give Mr Carson a heart attack at church, you'll surely be in for a good time afterwards," Mrs Patmore said watching the Housekeeper who was instantly transformed, more than ten years gone off her face.

"Let's very much hope not so," Mrs Hughes replied smiling wide. She couldn't deny that she did look pretty, if not beautiful. Beautiful was something that the humble Housekeeper didn't like to associate with her.

"What? The good time afterwards?" Mrs Patmore asked surprised.

"Noooo. The heart attack part!"

"Oh! So you are indeed _looking forward_ for a very good time!"

"Let her be Mrs Patmore!" Anna smiled eyeing the blushing Housekeeper. After so many years of waiting to have the love of her life for herself someone as kind as Mrs Hughes certainly deserved every happiness, Anna thought.

"Oh I'll let her be after she's told me everything about the next four to five days! Every gory detail," Mrs Patmore replied.

"Mrs Patmore!" Mrs Hughes replied sternly more in surprise than in shock.

"Well, I want to determine the fitting makeup. I wouldn't like to leave it till very late. Then there's the hairstyle. So I need to get my things. You two won't be at each other's throats while I'm away would you? Or should I ask Miss Baxter to keep an eye on you?" Anna asked smiling fondly at the two friends as she turned to leave, deciding to try a bit of teasing herself in the relaxed atmosphere.

"Oh go on Anna we'll be alright. At least I hope so, if the Scottish Dragon doesn't take flight," crossing her arms

"Oh don't keep your expectations too low! It just might, if you thread on this line for any longer!" Mrs Hughes countered frowning at Mrs Patmore.

"You're sure?" Anna asked again, not too sure if they were _actually_ cross at each other.

"Oh go on girl! We're just having a spot of fun," Mrs Patmore urged and Anna left knowing that it is indeed a friendly argument.

Mrs Hughes sighed finally. The emotional strain of the final days before her wedding catching up with her.

"I admit I am a bit nervous," Mrs Hughes said in a much more calm voice that didn't fail to hide her nerves.

"You're getting married so that's a good reason," Mrs Patmore replied, leaving her teasing aside, "and just don't mind my teasing. I'm so happy for you. I truly am. It's just that… you know… me being myself, I suppose. But I am very glad to see you both happy. Honestly I am."

"I know you are Mrs Patmore. And thank you so much for everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, truly," Mrs Hughes replied taking hold of Mrs Patmore's hands, "and that is something I never would have imagined saying twenty years ago," she smiled as she gently squeezed the Cook's hands and Mrs Patmore returned the smile.

Petty household arguments still took place and the two still fought zealously for their own beliefs and authorities often leaving a poor, stunned Daisy or a helpless Mr Carson in the background. But that was part of their work and their friendship was too solid for that to break.

Anna stood by the door watching the two friends reassuring each other, with a bright smile on her face. She coughed a bit not knowing whether she should interfere and both Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore looked at her, the smiles from earlier still adorning their faces.

"So you two _are _still in one piece," she remarked and they all burst into laughter.

**THE END. **


End file.
